


Warm Milk

by BT23



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fondling, Frottage, Grinding, Morning Sex, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BT23/pseuds/BT23
Summary: Jinguji RenxReaderAfter everyone finally getting their own room in the Shining Dormitories, it looks like your old friend Ren has some plans in mind for his first night in his own room.





	Warm Milk

It was finally the end of a long exhausting day at the Shining Dormitories. After finally graduating from Shining Academy as an idol, you were able to make your debut. And what’s more, you were able to reunite with one of your friends from the academy. Jinguji Ren had been lucky enough to finally graduate with a bunch of other talented boys and formed a band called STARISH. Because they graduated a little earlier than you, during your debut, Shining had you go on different shows with them in order to bolster the popularity count for both of you. Today was such a day but unlike all the other times, everyone was finally able to come back to their _own_ room.

There was a strict senpai policy soon as you graduate, which at first most people are grateful for. After all, you don’t have to go about your debut alone, _and_ you get to experience it with a more-experienced person in your exact field. Be able to ask them any questions you have and they would help guide you through the many hurdles that lay ahead. However, when it came to wanting to relax after a hard day of idol work, the last thing you wanted to do was try to sleep in a tiny twin bed while your senpai nagged you about the work they gave you to finish that would “help you become a better idol” and blah blah blah. Your senpai was a real stickler for essays so your writing hand got the brunt end of the deal. And from what you heard, it was even worse for your “debut brothers” as Saotome put it, trying to keep up the whole family vibe. You were thankful you only had to share a room with one other person instead of two, much less having to do it in a tiny bunk bed.

But no more! Finally, after a year of constantly being on top of one another, the senpais finally moved back to their own dorms and everyone else also got their own room so there was no more sharing. Everyone had the privacy they were so badly craving. Ren was even texting you earlier today about just how much he was looking forward to going to an empty room where he could do whatever he wanted without Ranmaru-senpai playing his bass or Masato-kun fidgeting around trying to keep everything perfectly organized. “If I wanna play darts at 3am, I can. If I wanna sit on my window ledge and play my sax and serenade the moon, I can.” Though you reminded him, “Unless that’s early in the evening, please don’t do that. You may no longer share a room with him, but Ranmaru-senpai WILL still kill you if you interrupt his sleep.”

You were getting ready for bed and thinking about how excited he was to finally have a room to himself. He and Masato-kun had been sharing one for a long time now and famously did not get along. But while you knew he would never admit it, Ren was the kind of guy that would get lonely very easily. He reminded you of one of those lop-eared bunnies you would see sitting in the corner of the big rabbit cage in a pet store. Not really joining in with the others but still looking over its shoulder with envy. That’s why a lot of your time at Shining Academy involved him with his head in your lap ….er….well….not like that. You didn’t know why but unlike, oh, well, pretty much EVERY girl in the academy, Ren never really flirted with you. Sure he would say sweet, charming things to you, but he never actually hit on you. Which you had to admit was pretty ironic. The ONE. GUY. that you had a MAJOR crush on in the ENTIRE SCHOOL, and he didn’t even see you as anything other than a friend.

But in some ways you were still thankful. Unlike all these other girls he would flirt with, after his fun, they never really saw each other much after that. Afterward, Ren would go back to you, for a hug or a lie in your lap while you played with his hair (you found that he really likes that) and he would talk about how the relationship just wasn’t what he thought it would be. It seemed like he was looking for something in all of those girls. He just didn’t know what it was. But through all of that, you were the one constant in his life for a while now. The one he would go to when things got too tough for him. You didn’t even know how many times your senpai would start screaming at him for sneaking into the girls dorm whenever he would just burst into your room and automatically hug you from some random direction and just sigh heavily into your hair after a particularly rough day. He would sigh and groan until you finally bit the bait and asked him what was wrong. You found it to be pretty cute. Sure the guy played himself off as all suave and coolness, but deep-down, he was a very passionate, albeit goofy, little bunny who loved getting attention. And you were only too happy to play along.

Still, you couldn’t help but hope that maybe someday he would change his mind. One of those “he finally saw that, what he was looking for, was there all along” kind of deals. But that definitely changed soon as Haruka came into play. He seemed to fall for her HARD. Whenever he was with you, he wouldn’t stop talking about her. It was always “Haruka this” and “Haruka that” or, well, more like “Little Lamb this” and “Little Lamb that”. Having pet nicknames for the girls that caught his interest was pretty common for him. ‘Now that he has his own room, he’ll definitely be making a move on her. That’s for sure.’ Especially now that Saotome finally disbanded the no-love rule. STARISH had made him see that love is what made his career and his music great and that no idol could have a successful career while doing without love. So now that everyone had their own room. You knew there were 11 sights locked onto that girl. You didn’t hate her or anything, but you couldn’t help but be envious. After all, she had the unfiltered attention of 11 of the music industry’s hottest idols. ANYONE would be envious of that. Though you did notice he didn’t seem to talk as much about Haruka lately. No doubt because they were all so busy. The award and national tours had kept the STARISH schedule jam-packed, with very little room for rest.

You changed your clothes to a simple white negligee and got ready for bed. While brushing your hair, you would stop every now and then to respond to Ren’s texts. He was pretty much giving you a blow-by-blow about how awesome it was to finally have a room to himself. You knew he would be like this for only a short while. He may have acted like he hated being around Masato-kun and Ranmaru-senpai but you knew that Ren secretly liked the company and that they had all become……ffffrrriiieeenddss? Maybe that wasn’t quite the word for it….after all, what do you call someone that you don’t exactly get along with, but would desperately miss them if they weren’t in your life anymore? But you knew it was only a matter of time before he would show up one of these days in your room, wanting some of that attention you’re always eager to give out. ‘Oh, God. If he tries to bring over a sleeping bag one of these nights, I’m gonna lose it!’ The thought of sleeping in the same room as him would definitely be too much for you to take. You ARE a woman in her prime after all. And Ren was definitely a hot piece of ass.

But just the fact that he was texting you every couple minutes showed that he was already starting to get lonely, so him suddenly bursting through your door was certainly becoming an inevitability. ‘I might have to start a betting pool with myself. See how long he lasts.’ You finished brushing your hair and started putting everything away. After coming out of the bathroom from washing your face, you looked over at your phone. It had actually been pretty quiet for a good while now. ‘……maybe he went to sleep?’ As if it heard you, your phone lit up.

Ren: “Have you gone to bed yet?”

You: “No, but I’m about to, why?”

Strangely, he didn’t respond. You gave it an odd look before setting your phone on your nightstand and slipping under the covers. Heaving a long sigh, you relished in the quiet of your own room. As much as you cherished your time with your senpai, you were thankful to be away from her nagging about homework, hearing the music coming out of her headphones (she always had it too loud), or even worse, her snoring. It was just you and your bed.

There was a quiet knocking on the door. “Hmm?” You went over to the door and, to your surprise, it was Ren. ‘I mean, I expected him to show up _eventually_ but not _this_ soon.’ “Ren? What are you doing here?” He quietly walked in, “Sorry about this. I’m just having some difficulty getting to sleep right now.” You started walking over to your bathroom, “Oh, do you need anything? I’ve got some melatonin or, if you want, some chamomile and lavender tea.” “Nah,” you heard him say as you were looking in your medicine cabinet for your bottle of melatonin, “I know what I need to get some sleep. I just need to pick it up and bring it over to my room.” You closed up your medicine cabinet and went out of your bathroom, “Oh? And what’s that?” Suddenly it was as if the entire earth shifted. You let out a yelp as he lifted you up, ‘When the hell did he get behind me?!’ and was carrying you in his arms with ease. You had your arms wrapped around his neck to keep yourself from falling, or at least because of your own fear of being dropped but he seemed to have no trouble in carrying you. “Allllright, I’m all set.” And he started walking. It was when he closed the door to your room and started walking down the hallway while carrying you, bridal-style, that you started freaking out. “R-R-Ren!! What the hell are you doing?!” He looked over at you as if he had no idea what you were so up about, “I’m getting ready for bed, what’s it look like I’m doing?” You lightly smacked him on the chest, earning a playful “Ow” and a chuckle from him. “Dammit, Ren! You KNOW what I MEAN! Why are you carrying me?!” He just looked at you as if he was discussing plans for the weekend, “I told you, I needed something to help me sleep,” he gave you a bit of a jostle in his arms, making you wrap your arms tighter around his neck, “And now I have it. Problem solved.”

‘Dammit!!’ you inwardly grumbled, why was he always such a friggin’ tease!! You started to open your mouth to yell at him some more, when he said, with a teasing smirk, “You know if you interrupt Ran-chan’s sleep, he’s gonna kill you so maybe keep your voice down a bit.” You smacked him on the chest again, this time a little harder and not as playful, but you didn’t say anything more, instead choosing to give him a glaring pout, both actions got a chuckle out of him. You made sure to keep your glare up despite the fact that you loved his laugh so much. ‘Dammit….it’s so hard to stay mad at him.’

In what simultaneously felt like forever and not enough, you both arrived at his dorm. He had left it partially open so all he had to do was gently push it open with his back and then push it closed with his foot. He then went over and laid you gently on the right side of the bed, the blankets had already been pushed back. ‘This sneaky bastard really thought this through, huh.’ He gently covered you with his blankets, and went around to the other side of the bed. You sighed exhaustingly as you felt the weight in the bed shift as he got in and made yourself comfortable to sleep on your side facing the wall instead of him, ‘Okay, this isn’t exactly how I thought this scenario would go but at least he has a big enough bed. Plenty of room for both of us.’ Or at least that’s what you thought. You let out an internal scream as you suddenly felt his arms wrap around your waist and he pulled you towards him in the middle of the bed. Your back was pressed up against his chest and you could feel the heat from his body permeating into your entire being. ‘OHHHH GODDDDD!!!! Are we spooning?! I think we’re spooning!!!!’ You felt his head lean on your right shoulder as he settled his nose into the crook of your neck, earning another internal scream from you as he nuzzled, only this time, your eyes were wide in shock and mouth was open, trying its best to convey some sense of the shrieks going on in your head right now. ‘WHA-!@!@ WHA-?!@? WHAT THE HELL?!?!!? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!?!?!?’ your brain was one big spastic mess. Ranmaru-senpai should probably count himself, and his stupid sleep, lucky that you were too stunned to make any comprehensible noise right now.

You were amazed you weren’t having a heart attack right now or that it hadn’t leapt out of your chest. Instead, it chose to just beat a billion times per minute. Your breathing was also erratic. You tried to calm yourself down. ‘Remember the first time he rested his head in your lap? This is just like that. Just like that.’ You told yourself, ‘That’s all this is. Nothing more!! Just…just try to calm down and think about how weirdly comfortable and unsettling all of this is. NO! I mean, just how uncomfortable-I mean comfortable!’ It was certainly comfortable. He had one of those mattresses with the slots at the head of the bed specifically for cuddling ‘Of course he fucking has one of those!!’ so his left arm was still wrapped around your middle without digging into your ribs. After the lights went out, maybe they were timed, you didn’t know, it didn’t take him long to fall asleep. So his low, steady, deep breathing resonated in your ear as you tried your best to stabilize your own breathing. ‘I think it’s pretty safe to say that I’ve officially gone from ‘friend’ to ‘pillow’……thank God I peed before all this.’ Because he did have a fairly secure wrap around you, so the only thing you could do was just do your best to empty out your mind and just concentrate on the feel of it. The comfiness of the mattress, clearly no expenses were spared, the softness of the sheets, again, spared no expense, the luxurious cushiness of the pillows, again, a regular John Hammond here. But it was the warmth from his body and the steady deep sound of his peaceful breathing that finally lulled you to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing he felt was warmth, a nice enveloping warmth that seemed to have spread throughout his entire body. Then he noticed a scent, he knew that scent by heart. It was the scent of the one he had been thinking about a lot lately. He felt the soft, heated bundle in his arms and pressed you closer to him. He could feel your hair tickle his face. When it was first announced that everyone was going into their own rooms, you were the first one he thought of. He had already been growing closer and closer to you ever since you both lived in the same dorm hall, even getting used to suddenly hugging you out of nowhere whenever he felt like he had been away from you for too long. After a long day of tiring, but fulfilling, idol work, he found a good hug from you and maybe another rest with his head on your lap recharged his batteries far more than playing his sax or eating a delicious spicy meal used to. Just the way that you would play with his hair and run your fingers through it, it both soothed him and turned him on. ‘………….uh oh.’ He lifted his head from your shoulder and looked down just in case, yup. That was some stiff morning wood right there. Judging by how hard he was, he had the feeling that it wasn’t just the thought of you running your fingers through his hair that brought this on. If anything, it only made it worse…and when your nails sometimes gently scratch along his scal-‘NO! If she wakes up to this, I might be blowing my one chance. Okay, okay. Need to think of something else to calm myself down….like….Ran-chan…annoying…obsessed with bananas…’ unfortunately the thought of Ranmaru made him remember about last night when the two of you were talking about him and Ren was holding you in his arms. The feel of his hand around thigh…your warm…soft…silky…thigh. ‘And she was wearing that cute, sexy negligee. Actually she’s still wearing that. I wonder where she bought that. I didn’t think she would have anything like that. I wonder if she has anything else like that. I bet she’d look great in a corset and garters. A deep sultry black or innocent pure white. Maybe a pink one. That would look pretty good on her. I wonder if it would be okay if I bought her something like that.’

The mental image of dressing you in various sexy lingerie and then slowly undressing you out of each one was suddenly interrupted when he felt something push on his clothed erection. He looked down and saw that you were slowly pushing your ass into his boner. ‘Oh-! Oh GOD! She-She’s actually grinding me!’ While you didn’t know it, you were having a very vivid sex dream about Ren, but little did you know that your body was partially acting out some of it by pushing your ass against Ren’s hardened cock and back away from it, each time, pushing harder than the last. Ren just watched in astonishment and pure arousal as you started moaning in your sleep. His breathing quickened and he could feel himself getting harder. He didn’t say a word. He wanted to hear every moan, whimper and sexy little mews that came out of your mouth. “mmmm…hah……hah……R-Ren….hah…Re-..mmmmm” He just about lost it when you said his name. This was all the proof and motivation he needed to make his move.

He put his hand on your shoulder. “Hey,” he gently said, “[f/n], wake up.” He gently shook your shoulder and you started to stir. ‘I must still be having that dream because I can still hear him.’ You thought as you woke from probably the best sexual fantasy you’ve had of him so far. “[f/n], you awake?” He said with a bit of a smirk. He had to admit, it was both amusing and so arousing to catch you having a wet dream about him. Your eyes quickly opened when you clearly heard his voice and you slowly turned around to look over your shoulder and there your dream lover was. “Ren?” you said slowly, “w-what are you doing in my room?” ‘She still sounds sleepy. So cute.’ While he felt a little bit guilty about waking you up. He knew he was gonna make it up to you. BIG. TIME. ‘I can guarantee that this is gonna be better than any sex dream you could have about me.’ He was so hard now. Just thinking about how this was probably not the first time you’ve had a sex dream about him made him so unbelievably horny. “We’re not in your room. Remember? I brought you back to my room. And you were having the sweetest dream just now, weren’t you?” He said with a smile.

Your face immediately turned beet red. “H-H-Huh?! W-What’re you talking about? I-..I wasn’t dreaming about anything.” ‘Deny!! DENY EVERYTHING!! Oh God I hope I didn’t say anything in my sleep!’ You proceeded to panic. He leaned in close to you to whisper seductively, “You were grinding yourself against me with that sweet ass of yours,” He paused before going in for the kill; he purred “moaning my name.” It felt. Like you. Had just. Died! Your face went pale and your mouth opened but only the faint sound of some dying screech came out. He gave a soft laugh. If he wasn’t so hard up, he would’ve teased you more by going into detail about the sounds you were making. But now he wanted to _directly_ make you make those sounds. Maybe even something louder. He leaned in closer until he was only an inch away from your face. With every word you could feel his hot breath on your lips. In a delicious, low, seductive whisper, “I woke you up because, why dream about something, when you can actually experience it?”

‘……..huh?’ You lay there in stunned silence. Suddenly you felt a hot pressure on your lips. After a moment of you being, well, stunned once again, you found yourself closing your eyes and surrendering to the moment. His soft lips moving over yours, alternating the pressure from them, sometimes pressing you deeper into the mattress and other times pulling a little away, drawing you towards him, it was like a hypnotic, intoxicating dance. Every time the two of you adjusted to a new position on each other’s lips, you could feel his hot breath mix with yours. Every now and then he would catch your bottom lip in between his and gently suck on it. Small sounds of pleasure were escaping from both of you until you both couldn’t hold your breath any longer. He rested his forehead on yours for a bit while you both gasped for air. After a little bit you both looked into each other’s eyes. His crystal clear blue eyes where alit, like a sapphire thrown into a pit of burning, smoldering embers. You quickly seized each other’s bodies and the kiss soon turned ferocious. He licked your lips with his tongue, begging for passage and you granted it. He slipped in the slippery, hot, wet muscle and caressed your own with it. Fondly yet hungrily exploring your mouth, as if wanting to memorize every nook and cranny. He lured your tongue into his own mouth and you did the same, exploring his own and then found him sucking on your tongue. The lewd wet squelching sound of your tongues squeezing each other and fighting each other for dominance intermingled with your moans and his groans. Through this, you now knew, he’s wanted to do this for a long time. Just like you.

You had to separate once again to catch your breath, both of your heaving pants hitting each other’s wet lips, both pairs now extra sensitive. With each breath you could feel his long hair tickle and caress your face. He moved forward and pressed his lips to your cheek, giving gentle open-mouthed kisses, tracing your jawline and then down to your neck. He breathed out onto your neck and the heat caused a small gasp from you. He then moved his mouth up, still kissing your skin along the way, until he got to your pulse point. Closing his mouth around it, he gently sucked on it, moaning at the taste of you as he did so. You gasped louder and moaned. “R-Ren! Mmm.” He sucked harder, urged on by you moaning his name. He wanted to mark you as his. He would be the one to make you feel this good. He continued making little love bites and marks along your neck, gently biting a part of your skin and sucking on it with his lips, sometimes even just grazing it between his teeth, your breathing was becoming more and more erratic as he did this. You didn’t want him to stop. You didn’t even care if he turned you into a giant hickey. All you knew was the more he touched you and did anything to you, the better everything felt.

He trailed his kisses from your neck to your shoulder, giving a couple of soft bites on your arm as he moved to your back, gently moving you so you were back on your side from when you were sleeping, his arms wrapped tightly around you, squeezing you to him as he sucked on a part of your shoulder blade. With his right hand, he pulled down the shoulder strap of your negligee, exposing more of your back to his tongue and lips, then it went to massaging your right hip, running it up and down the side of your body, giving a gentle squeeze every now and then. His left hand moved up and cupped your right breast. You gasped as you could feel the heat and pressure from his hand through the thin garment that still clung to your chest. He dipped his hand into the top of your nightgown and pushed it down to gently squeeze your breast. “Ah-! Ren!” He moaned as he ran his tongue up your spine and started grinding his strained cock against you, picking back up where he had you leave off. The wet heat from his tongue on your back and the squeezing heat from his hand on your chest, your brain just couldn’t keep up. It seemed like the only thing it was trying to concentrate on was just making sure you were at least breathing at a minimal enough rate to not pass out. ‘Cause you knew you definitely didn’t want to miss any of this!

As his left hand was squeezing and massaging your right breast, his right hand then ran along your thigh and started moving inwards, caressing the tight dip you were making from squeezing your legs together. He gently pinched and played with your nipple which startled you a little, loosening up your legs enough for him to dip his other hand in and start running it up and down your inner thighs. You were definitely hardcore panting at this point and moaning quite loudly. He then took his hand out from between your thighs, earning a needy whimper from you. He whispered in your ear as he placed his hand on your arm, “Don’t worry, my kitten. I’m nowhere done with you yet.” He pushed you closer to him, leaning his head a bit more over your shoulder and was sucking along your collarbone as his hands moved your negligee down, exposing both of your breasts and having it collect at your stomach. He looked down at your heaving chest and gave a growling groan as he grinded himself harder into your ass. He lowered his right hand back to its spot between your thighs.

Tracing your leg from your knee on up, he didn’t stop and cupped you. You cried out and he groaned at the sound. You let out a whimper as you could hear him right by your ear and his voice sounded so incredibly hot right now. “My, my, kitten. I’ve only touched you and yet you’re already soaked.” He gave a hot, wet kiss to your ear, making you even wetter down there. “I wonder,” he lowered his voice to a dangerous velvet and slowly whispered into your ear, “just. how. wet. I can get you.” You whimpered loudly. His voice, his hands and that damn boner were all messing up your cognitive functions. He ran a single finger along your soaked, clothed fold, just barely touching it with the pad of his finger. He kept his fondling of your breast to a minimum, as if he wanted to make sure all of your focus was on that one single finger.

He ran that finger slowly back up towards your nub, pressing a bit more into your fold as he got further up. Your panties were so soaked, it was like a meager thin layer between his skilled hands and your need. You didn’t care how almost non-existent it was, you needed it gone. You needed to feel his hands on you now! “Re-! Ren! Please!” “Hmmmm?” he stopped moving his finger, keeping it still and poised at the top of your fold. All he had to do was press down and he would hit your throbbing bud. He purred into your ear, “Is there something you need, my kitten?” “Gah-! Ren! Please! Pah-! Please, Ren!” you barely managed to pant out. But he wasn’t having any of it. Leaning his head so his lips were pressed up against your ear, he whispered teasingly, “If there’s something you want me to do, then just tell me. I can’t read your mind so just tell me what it is you want me to do” he paused, “to you.”

‘This son of a-!!’ He knew just how much he was getting to you. “Pah-Please, Ren! Just-!” after swallowing your embarrassment, “Please! Touch me, Ren!” He pretended to be confused and craned his head over your shoulder to look down at his finger, poised and just barely touching you through your panties. “But I am touching you.” He said, with a devilish smirk. Of course he wanted you, his erection showed that well enough, but one of the things he loved to do was tease the crap out of you. And you can be _damn_ sure this was gonna extend to the bedroom. “Please, Ren!” you pleaded, “I want more! I want you to touch me more!” “Oh?” he said, playing innocent, “Like this?” He lightly ran his finger back down your fold and back up, still not pressing further. “Dammit, Ren! Please! I don’t know how much longer I can last!” At this point, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was taking you a lot of strength just to keep your breathing at a somewhat normal rate AND form comprehensible words, you would’ve turned over, pushed him down, rip off your panties and fucked yourself with that damndable finger!

He sighed, as if you were failing to see a simple solution to an easy problem. “My kitten, you know I want to help you as best I can, but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what it is you want.” Only this time, he lifted his finger away from you and stopped moving the hand that was on your breast. ‘FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-!!’ You took a couple of gulps of air to try and calm yourself down, even a little. With a shaky breath, you barely managed to pant some words out, “I-I….I want you…. to touch me …. but … without…anything…pah-..please! Sta-!” you were blushing so hard now, “Stick your finger... inside of me!” “Oh?” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “Is that all my kitten? You don’t want me to do anything else?” “YES! Ah-I mean no! I mean-! I-I do!” “Oh? Like what?” He at least rewarded you for coming this far by going back to just barely, gently squeezing your breast. ‘He’s _really_ gonna make me say it, isn’t he? He’s really gonna make me say it!’ “Ah-…..I….I..want you..to…” If your arms weren’t kind of trapped among his, you would’ve buried your face in your hands, this was so embarrassing. You bit your lip and just shouted, “FUCK ME!! I-I-..I want you to fuck me, Ren! Fuck me!” You tried to catch your breath. You felt as though you had just run a mile in under a second just to get those two words out.

He didn’t move for a moment, then he leaned in and whispered, “As you wish, my kitten.” You suddenly felt a cold air hit you between your legs quickly followed by a wet squelch as he reached from behind and thrust his finger into your entrance, making you call out. You weren’t sure if he ripped your panties off or somehow slipped them off of your legs without you even noticing but you were happy they were gone. You arched your back as you finally felt some part of him inside of you. He purred into your ear as he slowly moved his finger inside of you and shifted his left hand to your left breast, giving it the same attention as the right had, “Mmmmm. You feel so good. Absolutely exquisite.” He pushed his finger in a little more, earning another squelch down below and a gasp from you. He moaned loudly. It had turned him on beyond words when you begged him to fuck you. He expected you to say something a bit more subtle and he would have to coax more out of you but when he heard you say those words, he just lost it.

He started moving his finger in and out, slowly, so that you felt every inch of his digit. You were a panting, moaning, groaning mess. It was just one finger but it felt so damn erotic the way he would thrust it in and slowly, inch by inch, drag it out until just the tip was inside of your entrance, then thrust it back in. He sighed, loving this feeling. “You’re squeezing me so tight down there… You really like this don’t you?.. The way I’m touching you…The way I’m already inside of you.” You jerked your right hand up to grip the sheets in front of you. Your body felt so hot like it was on fire! He was making you come apart with just one finger! And the fact that he was saying those things…in that voice of his…it was all so much to take in! Your desperate breathing became louder as he slowly increased his pace. “Mmmm…you’re already so tight…just around one finger … what happens when I stick my cock inside of you?” You gave a sound like a gasp, a loud moan and a whimper. You wanted his cock so bad! As stimulating as his damn finger was, you wanted it all.

“I guess I’ll just have to take care of you…and make sure all you feel is pleasure…” he leaned in a bit closer and what he said next came out like a predatory growl, “unless you want a little pain.” As he started to quicken his pace with his finger, he added his middle finger. Both the doubling in width and the slight increase in length made you gasp loudly, “AH! REN!” And he took this as his cue. He thrust both fingers in and out and you could feel your juices starting to run across your thigh onto the sheets. You leaned a bit more towards the mattress and were gripping the sheets in your fist so tight as you hotly panted into them. This actually pressed his left hand into your left breast even more. Ren adjusted his fingers so that the two were pumping into you and his thumb was caressing your clit. He was thankful he wore loose boxers because he felt like his penis was going to explode outside of his clothes. It was so unbelievably hot seeing you become undone just from his fingers. “If you’re feeling this hot…this wet…and this _tight_ …I can’t wait to get inside of you!” He added a third finger and it only took a few thrusts of his hand to have you cum hard, crying his name. He continued moving his hand to have you ride out the hand job and waited for your breathing to ease a bit. His eyes roamed your body. Your nightgown was bunched at your waist, breasts rosy with little pinch marks all over and nipples were fully puckered and sensitive, all along your shoulders, upper back, upper chest and neck where various love marks, from hickeys starting to turn into a deep purple, to more subtle pink love bites. Your hair was matted to your face and he could see that you had also lost some swallowing function and had drooled a bit into the bed as you lay gasping for air, moans mixed in with each breath. He made sure to memorize how you looked right now, even though he wasn’t done with you just yet, still, ‘She looks so fucking hot!’

He slowly removed his fingers, and the sudden absence down there caused you to whimper loudly. He stuck his fingers into his mouth and sucked. He groaned at the delicious taste that coated his hand. You turned your head to look at him with pleading, wet eyes, turning onto your back, leaving yourself almost entirely exposed to him. He looked at you while sucking one of his fingers clean. He didn’t think it was possible, but he got even harder. You watched him as he licked your juices from his palm, even dipping his head to lick the remnants that were leaking down his forearm. You could feel yourself becoming wet all over again. He quickly removed his shirt and took off his boxers, then gently lifted your hips up and slipped off your nightgown. He crawled back over you and looked down at you, both of his arms on either side of your head. He leaned down and gave you a gentle kiss, just caressing your lips, then deepened it as his arms wrapped around you, gripping your waist with one hand and burying another into your hair while also cupping your cheek.

He slowly lifted his head, your lips separating and looked deep into your eyes. You could tell what he was saying without him even saying a word. This wasn’t going to be a one-night stand. He wanted the long haul. You slowly nodded and licked your lips, tasting yourself in that kiss. His hands slipped down to your hips and he lifted them up just a bit, he positioned the tip of his throbbing cock at your entrance, giving one last glance at you, he pushed himself inside. You sucked in your breathe and gripped the pillow behind your head. He was big, much bigger than the vibrator you had bought yourself, and he was hard. Holy hell, he was hard. Like a hot, steel pipe. Before pushing himself further in, he always checked with you, making sure you weren’t in any pain or feeling too overwhelmed. Your breath was becoming erratic again and you were crying out loudly as you felt each inch of his solid member push inside of you. It was amazing. You felt yourself stretching down there, eager to take as much of him in as possible. He groaned, now he was starting to pant too as he continued to push himself into you. “Ah-…almost …there…I want you ..to...take in…every inch…of me…Ah-! You’re so…tight…” After slowly easing himself in, you finally hit the base.

Both of you were breathing hard and heavy, he had himself propped up by his arms just a few inches above you. He looked at you, checking your expression to make sure you weren’t hurt, because he knew after this, the control that he was barely able to maintain now was going to snap any second. ‘I think I’m gonna have to buy some lube after this, because I don’t know if I’ll be able to wait this long to get inside of her every time.’ You didn’t know how, but you had him fully inside of you and it felt absolutely incredible. His cock was pulsating inside of you and radiated such a strong heat, you were amazed you weren’t being burned from the inside. Your pussy grabbed onto him tightly, not wanting to let go anytime soon. He lifted himself up higher and grabbed your hips, he slowly pulled himself out until just the tip remained, then pushed himself in again, this time a bit faster. You called out to him, back arching, breasts heaving. He pulled himself out again, and then pushed in again. He continued, his pace growing faster and faster until the wet slap of your hips colliding resonated throughout the room. With one hand, you gripped the pillow behind you while the other was gripping the sheets, both white-knuckling them hard. You were no longer able to form intelligible words and were just crying out as his cock penetrated you deeply, filling you and all of your need.

“Ah-! So-! So good!” Ren panted, still ratcheting up his pace, “So…wet! And…so…tight! It’s like-…It’s like your…pussy…is sucking on….my cock!” He lifted your hips a bit more and penetrated you at a deeper angle, increasing the volume of your screams. “That’s it!...Just like that…It feels…good…doesn’t it? …Oh-! Oh, yes! Take-!...Take every inch of me!....Every inch of…my cock!” You were barely able to catch your breath now, it felt like you were going to pass out at any moment but you tried, you struggled onto your consciousness with as much willpower as you could muster. You’ve wanted this for so long and you were not going to miss a second of it! The feel of him, his fluid, hot, thick rod, slamming into you, hitting every spot that made you scream. You couldn’t even scream his name let alone words, just immense sounds of utmost pleasure. And soon this spread to him as well, no more decipherable words, just grunts as he pummeled into you until finally it felt like your whole body snapped and you just screamed loudly. He felt the grip around his cock severely tighten and he came right after you, his body still going through the motion, only now with the tightness in your pussy, it was like it was milking him, taking every last drop.

Your body dropped, all energy just gone from every limb. He barely caught himself on his arms to prevent himself from outright collapsing on you. He gently lowered himself onto your body, making sure not to put too much weight on you. You both just lay there, neither sure for how long as you each tried to catch your breath, both feeling dizzy. After a while, he wrapped his arms around you and rolled both of you over onto the other side so you were lying on his chest, and he on his back. He slipped outside of you and you whimpered. He breathlessly chuckled, “What? You want more now? You can hardly breathe.” You pouted at him, “Same to you. But…no, I just…I liked how it felt…” He kissed your forehead and smiled, “Don’t worry, kitten. The day’s still young.”


End file.
